Kari Takes Charge
by Kirino Imouto Lover
Summary: Kari likes farting...on other people. She gets Yuma and Kotori fairly quickly but she wants a wider collection than just those two. Because someone's got to take in her fart, and they're just the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

**Kari Takes Charge**

 **Chapter One**

Yuma was searching frantically through his house for the forty cards he needed to duel with. His search brought him into the living room where his sister was sitting serenely on a couch.

"Have you seen my deck?" Yuma asked, lifting a pillow off the counch.

"Yes, I have," Kari said.

"Where is it?"

"I'm sitting on it."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"I am sitting on your deck, Yuma. It is under my butt as we speak."

"That's…"

"Sick, revolting, disturbing?"

"I guess, if you say so."

"It's the only way to keep you from dueling, Yuma. It's dangerous to duel."

"But I've got to beat this kid named Shark to get back my friend Kotori's bracelet."

"You'll lose to him like you lost to him last time."

"No, I won't! I'll win this time, because I have this!" He held a card up to her face, which she took.

"'Number 43: Curse of Spyro,'" she read. "When this card is ecks why zee summoned—"

"Ick-zees," Yuma corrected.

"It is ecks why zee, or it would not be spelled with those three letters," Kari said. "Anyway, it's too confusing. There's only one place for it." She lifted her butt and put the card under it before sitting back down.

"Hey, what are you doing? That's my card!"

"You are not to duel with it, or with any card at all. You lost the precious key Mom and Dad found on an expedition to this Shark person in your last duel, and you're going to risk dueling him again for your girlfriend's necklace?"

"I can win this time."

"You will not beat him. He has the most powerful deck you ever saw. And he's just a school bully. What will happen when you duel real duelists, with real decks? You'll be swampbushed. Better quit dueling now while you still can."

"But I've got to—"

"Look,, I have extra money to spend. We can buy your girlfriend a new necklace. It makes no sense to risk whatever you were planning to risk for it."

"But risks are what makes it worth doing!"

"What did you offer Shark if you lose this one? The clothes off your beck?"

"No," Yuma said, looking down and twisting his index fingers together.

"What then?"

"I offered him the clothes off _your_ back!"

"Why, you little-!" She got off the couch and started chasing him around the house. A few moments later he ran out the door. She sighed and decided not to follow him. Returning to the couch, she saw his deck was missing.

"Well, I hope your nostrils suffer from using cards that have been under my butt for hours, Yuma!" she said loudly to the empty house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kari Takes Charge**

 **Chapter Two**

Yuma was at the area for dueling, his Duel Gazer over his left eye. He had no cards on the field, and his 900 Life Points were meager compared to Shark's 3000.

Two sharks connected by orange airplane wings that were fastened around their bellies, floated on Shark's side of the field, making his name apt.

"I set a face-down and end my turn," Shark said.

Yuma picked up his next card, wrinkling his nostrils. It was Dododo Warrior, and his sister had been sitting directly on top of it. She must have rubbed her butt across it, to make it smell so awful. How could he even play it? His Duel Disk would get disgusting. But there was no safe way to wash his card, or his Duel Disk. The best thing to do would be to throw Dododo Warrior away…

"No, don't do that," a female voice whispered in his ear. He turned to see who said it, but no was there. "It's me, Gagaga Magician Girl. You can't see me, but I'm here all the same."

"GMG? You're really there?"

"Yes."

"This is too much like the show _Duel Monsters GX,_ where Dark Magician Girl talks to Syrus Truesdale."

"This isn't TV; this is reality. I'm here to tell you that you must not throw Dododo Warrior away."

"Why not?"

"If you throw that card away, you will kill the Dododo Warrior in the Vellsyru Corridor."

"The what?"

"The place where all of Duel Monsters live."

"Like the Dominion of the Beasts in the first Duel Monsters series?"

"Please, that's just a TV show made to sell a card game. The Vellsyru Corridor is a real place, where all of Duel Monsters live. And they depend on the people here who love them the most to keep them alive. Your opponent loves Aero Shark, and so if he threw that card away, he would be killing Aero Shark there. You love Dododo Warrior, and if you let it get taken by the trash bots, like you nearly did with all your cards the day you met Astral, you will be responsible for Dododo Warrior's death in the Corridor. And then you'll have to answer to the other Gagagas and Utopia. I wouldn't harm you, and Utopia will try to convince the others that you did it because the card had a foul odor produced there by your sister, but they likely will win out and turn him into his Chaos version. And as you must know, Chaos Utopia is no creature to mess with."

"Indeed. But how can I play this card? It's—"

"Don't worry about the smell. Just do it. You have to win this duel, or Shark will go on wrecking the kids at school."

"Right. I guess I'll play it, then."

"You do that. And Yuma?"

"Yeah?"

"I can reveal myself to whomever I choose. And if you win this duel, I just _might_ reveal myself to you."

Yuma's ears went scarlet. "Then I will do it," he said.

Gagaga Magician Girl said nothing more, so he assumed she was gone.

"Okay, I summon Dododo Warrior in attack mode!" Yuma said.

"That's a six-star monster!" Shark exclaimed. You can't summon it without Tributing!"

"I can, but it loses 500 ATK."

"It's not enough to take down Aero Shark, then."

"Maybe not, but I have ways of making it stronger."

"Like what?"

"Like this! Forbidden Chalice! Now my Dododo Warrior gains 400 ATK on top of having its ATK revert back to 2300 for the turn, so now it's whopping 2700!"

"That's my Yuma!" Kotori shouted from the sidelines.

"I want to be your Yuma," Bronk said to her.

"Oh, stuff it you big lug. Just watch the duel."

"Now, Dododo Warrior, attack Aero Shark with Axe Rogue Knot!"

The dark Hagar-looking creature took his axe and twisted it around the body of the dual-head shark, which gave out a shriek of pain with one head as the other head tried to bite through the axe, but to no avail. Then Shark's monster vanished and his Life Points dropped by 800.

[2200/0900]

"Big deal," Shark said. "I've still got over half my Life Points left. And what is this I just drew? Take a look!"

A fish with all the colors of the rainbow on it, the blue and green and yellow taking up the forefront of its body, and the other hues encompassing the back part, appeared on Shark's field.

"7-Colored Fish? But it only has 1800 attack points."

"Same as your monster, Yuma. When they battle, they'll both be destroyed. Or not."

"Not? What do you mean, not?"

"This Continuous Spell is what I mean! I activate Kishido Spirit! Monsters on my side of the Field that battle monsters with equal ATK are not destroyed. Now 7-Colored Fish, attack with Multiple Tail Slash!"

The fish flung itself at Dododo Warrior, slapping the warrior's face repeatedly. The Hagar-like creature brought its axe down on the fish's tail, separating it from its body. Smoke appeared, and when it dissipated, the fish was still standing, as if had not just been the receiver of multiple slashes.

"Oh well, I can still win this," Yuma said.

"That's what you think. I set one card and end my turn."

"Good, now I draw! And will you lookee here! I summon Koala Nightmare!"

A giant purple koala appeared on Yuma's field. It had claws that gleamed in the sun.

"A guy who works at Industrial Illusions gave it to me. What d'you think?"

"It only has 1400 ATK. It's useless."

"Oh, really? Koala Nightmarre, attack with Eucalyptus Teeth Drill!"

The koala's molars grew till they were six feet long, and it lunged at the fish. The fish began thrashing its tail at the koala, until it thumped it on the head and the koala vanished from the field.

[2200/0500]

"Hah! Your Life Points are toast, and I'll finish you off next turn," Shark said. But he gaped as 7-Colored Fish swum toward Yuma's side of the Field. "Say what?"

"The monster that destroys Koala Nightmare in battle switches control to the opponent," Yuma said. "Meaning I have your Rainbow Fish now."

"It's _7-Colored_ Fish, not Rainbow Fish!"

"Whatever. Anyhow, Rainbow Fish attacks you directly."

Shark winced as his monster darted at his unprotected Field and wiped away most of his Life Points.

[0400/0500]

"No way you're winning now," Yuma said.

"That's what you think! I will win your sister's clothes off her back if it's the last thing I do!" He drew a card, and his grin became huge. "It's over, Yuma! You hear me? Over! Because I have in my hand here, a card that you can't stop even if you had every card in your Deck on the Field right now."

"You're exaggerating."

"Am I? Well, get a load of this! I activate Fish Barrel From the Tzduku! Surely you know what the Tzduku is?"

"Nope."

"The Tzduku is a place in the realm of banished monsters where Fish swim toward to lay eggs and swim away from to live lives in the other realm of the Duel Monsters."

"The Corridor?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The Corridor…that's the name of the realm of Duel Monsters."

"There is no mention of a Corridor in any cards released from Industrial Illusions."

Yuma started to speak, but he heard Gagaga Magician Girl again. "Don't pursue this further. He is not to know about the Corridor. Cover your tracks."

"Um, the bloke called Huffington from Industrial Illusions told me. I guess it'll be referenced in the next pack."

"Whatever. You have nothing to stop this card. It allows me to remove three Fish-, Sea-Serpent-, or Aqua-type monsters from my Graveyard from play."

"'Remove from play'? What does that mean?"

"It means it's banished."

"Then why didn't you just say that?"

'"I did say that. You just aren't up to old slang."

"So what? Just do whatever you're going to do with that card."

"Fine. I remove Drill Barnacle, Flyfang, and Aero Shark from play.. This allows me to destroy three cards on your side of the Field. So first goes 7-Colored Fish, then two of your face-downs."

"But then I will only have one card left…" Yuma said.

"Good. One card can't hurt me, and I'll win your sister's clothes for sure."

"I activate one of my face-downs before you destroy it," Yuma said. "Jar of Greed. This allows me to—"

"Draw one card. What a waste.. You could have put any card in your deck instead of that one, something that could actually do something."

"It does the very thing that will save me in this duel," Yuma said. "And now, I draw!" He pulled the card out of his Duel Disk and really had to wrinkle his nose this time. It smelled like his sister had been farting on this card for two hours straight. And it was the one card he needed, too.

"Please, fight all impulses to throw it away," Gagaga Magician Girl said. "You must win this duel, and you will be facing worse than Kari's flatulence on a card if you don't."

"But…the smell…"

"Pull a clothespin out of your pocket."

"I don't have a clothespin there…"

"Just check."

Yuma reached into his pocket and pulled out a thin manila thing clasped by a metal swirl. A piece of paper came out too and fell on the ground. Yuma didn't care about that, though.

"Hey, you're not allowed to pull cards ffrom your pocket!" Shark said.

"It isn't a card; it's a clothespin," Yuma said, holding it up for all to see.

"What do you need a clothespin for?"

"Because you're a fish and you give off a pretty foul smell!"

Shark's goons raised their fists at Yuma, but Shark held them back. "He can insult me till Kingdom come, he's still gonna lose."

Yuma put the clothespin on his nose. Then he said, "Finish your turn, Fish-boy."

"Yumaaaaa…" Kototi said.

"Good, now say my name like that," said Bronk. "Just repeat after me. 'Bronnnk.'"

"Bronk will you quit it? Yuma has just said something out-of-character for him. It sounded like he was fed Krokorok meat or red Kryptonite or something."

"So I have to eat Krokorok meat or take red Kryptonite for you to say my name like that? I'd do it in a heartbeat!"

"Bronk, this is serious! I'm worried about Yuma…"

"Better start worrying about me. I don't have a deck."

"That's not something you want to say to girls if you want to win their hearts," Kotori admonished him.

"Oh, yeah, I see…"

Kotori looked on him with eyes of pity. "Look, big lug," she said. "I'm sure there's a girl out there for you somewhere. You just gotta find her."

"But I want her to be you. You to be her. I mean—"

"You mean," Kotori said, placing her hand on Bronk's arm, "that I'm the only girl you hang ouy with and thus you have developed feelings for me. But Ashley Nolan is a more suitable choice for you, and I think she likes you, anyway."

"Which one's Ashley Nolan?" Bronk asked, looking over at the girls watching the duel on the far side.

"I'll introduce you later. Right now, let's just watch the duel."

"Shark was grinning maliciously. "So you drew an extra card, Yuma. That won't save ya."

"I bet it will," Yuma said, sounding a little funny since the clothespin was blocking his nasal passages.

"Whatever. I activate Burial From the Different Dimension to return the three monsters I just banished to my Graveyard." A splashing noise was heard as Shark's monsters moved from banishment to being dead. "Then I activate my face-down, Xyz Reborn! Now I summon Aero Shark and he gets Xyz Reborn as a material."

The dual-headed shark was back, and it looked fierce. Its teeth gleamed as if yearning to sink into Yuma's Life Points.

"Yuma, your sister's clothes are as good as mine. Now Aero Shark, attack Yuma directly with Double Aqua Crunch!"

"I wonder how I'll stop that," Yuma said. "Oh, I know! With my face-down."

The card came up and was revealed to be a trap. It showed a man standing with his Duel Disk to the side.

"Like it?" Yuma asked. "It's called Defense Draw, and with it I take no Battle Damage."

"Whatever," said Shark.

"And I get to draw."

"One more pathetic card. Big deal."

"My grandpa's deck has no pathetic cards, Kaiba!"

"Stop quoting the _Duel Monsters_ TV show and draw already!"

Yuma drew his card.

"Now during my Main Phase 2, I use Aero Shark's effect to discard its Xyz Material (that is to say, Xyz Reborn), and deal 100 damage to your Life Points for each Fish-, Sea-Serpent-, or Aqua-type monster I have banished, Yuma. And guess what? I count five! So this duel is over _and_ I get your sister's clothes straight off her back!"

"Not so fast, Shark," Yuma said. My Defense Draw let me grab a girl who has always been there for me from my deck. And her name is…"

"Kotori!" said the girl whose name that was.

Yuma didn't hear her shout her name, though, for he felt feminine hands cover his ears. He looked for their source but could not find them.

"Hey, who touched me?" he asked.

No one answered.

"Just a figment of my imagination," he said, turning around to face his opponent. "And now, I discard Effect Veiler to stop your Aero Shark's effect!"

A holograph of a young girl with green braids hanging past her waist and black pantyhose going all the way up to her waist, appeared. She kissed the shark on one head, then rolled herself over in the air to kiss the other head, before giving Yuma a wink and vanishing.

"Dang-a-whatzoo, that was one fine girl!" Bronk said.

"If I were your girlfriend, I would have to slug you after seeing your face just now," Kotori said.

"If I were your boyfriend, I would _want_ to be slugged by you," Bronk said.

"Oh, you're impossible."

They both turned their attention back to the field.

"Fine! You stopped the effect now, Yuma, but you're still going to lose this duel."

"We shall see."

"My turn ends."

Yuma drew his card. "Aha! Of all the cards in my deck, this is just the one I needed! Now, prepare to meet your doom!"

"I'm shaking, Yuma. I'm sure the card you just drew is very Gastly and that after this duel, you're going to take your naked sister to Lavender Town. Get it? Gastly? Lavender Town?"

He looked at his goons and they laughed, though when he turned his attention back to the field, they started scratching their heads.

"Laugh all you want, but I've got just the card I need! And I summon Arsenal Bug in attack mode!"

He placed it on his Duel Disk, and at once everyone present had to cover their noses. The stench from the card became increasingly potent as the creature within the card became actualized.

Even through the clothespin, Yuma could barely abide the stench.

"What did you do to that monster to make it smell so horrible?" Shark asked, cupping his hand over his nose.

"I put it in fish grease," Yuma said. "And now it will make mincemeat of your shark."

"It can't!" Shark said, taking his hand away from his nose but choking in return, so he put it back. "Arsenal Bug cannot declare an attack unless you have another Insect-type monster on your side of the Field, and you don't have any other monsters."

"Of course I don't, but I have a card in my hand that makes that unnecessary. It is another copy of a card I played earlier in this duel. Perhaps you'll remember it?"

Yuma revealed the card in his hand. It was a Spell card and depicted a woman standing under a tree, her midriff showing between her manila shirt and manila skirt, and a vine around her head with leaves in the back on her hair. She was drinking from a cup.

"You guessed it! Forbidden Chalice! It negates Arsenal Bug's effect, _and_ gives it the boost it needs to take out your Life Points! Now Arsenal Bug, attack with Driving Slash!"

The monster, which looked like a spearhead carrying a sharpened sword with an archer's bow for a mouth, darted toward the dual-head shark and jutted its spearhead into one of the shark heads, sending its sword into the other. The shark made a swarthing noise before falling to the ground in a heap.

The shark didn't even put up a fight. It seemed as though the stench from Arsenal Bug had deprived it of all its ability to resist. It lay there on the fround for a second, looking up at the bug with bloodshot eyes. Then it vanished.

"Looks like I win," Yuma said.

"I wanted your sister's effin' clothes!"

"Just give me Bronk's deck and you can be on your way."

"Too bad. I burned Bronk's deck last night, certain that you wouldn't win."

"He lies," Gagaga Magician Girl whispered into Yuma's ear. Her could feel her lips on his lobe as she said this, and his cheeks grew warm.

"Yeah, right. You couldn't even burn grilled cheese if you tried, let alone Bronk's deck," Yuma said. "Hand it over."

"Fine," Shark said. He threw the cards at Yuma and whistled for his goons to join him. "Let's get out of this stink-hole," he said.

Bronk came over with Kotori. "My deck!" Bronk exclaimed. "It's all…scattered everywhere!"

"I know. I'm sorry, that Shark dude just doesn't play fair."

"And how did that Arsenal Bug smell so bad? Everyone around had their noses covered, not just us."

"It's um…hard to explain," Yuma said.

"Yuma, look!" Kotori said, pointing to Bronk's cards, which were gathering themselves together.

"Guess we don't have to play 52 pick-up after all," Yuma quipped.

"But what's doing it? It is a ghost?"

"Well, you know…Gastly, Lavender Town…Shark's own words coming back to haunt him."

"But they're not haunting him," Bronk said. "They're haunting us!"

Just then, the deck appeared in front of Bronk, hanging in mid-air.

"Take it," Yuma said.

"But if it's from a ghost, it might be contaminated."

"Just take it, you big lug," Kotori said, putting her hand on his arm encouragingly, though that was probably to reassure herself more than to encourage him.

Bronk took it and felt a surge of goodness enter his veins. If it had not been a good aura, he would have been certain he was right from the start…that his deck was contaminated. But it was good. And he stifled an urge to tell Kotori how staunchlike it made him feel to have her hand on his arm. He knew now that this would be a bad move.

"Well, Yuma, I said I would reveal myself to you," Gagaga Magician Girl said.

"You will? Really?"

"Yes, but not yet."

Yuma hung his head.

"Oh, don't be distraught, my friend. The time will come when I will do so. Just as I gave your friend there something more than just his deck, I will have something for you in due time."

"What did you give Bronk?"

"I cannot tell people other people's gifts. He has to figure it out on his own. Farewell."

"Don't leave me!" Yuma wailed.

"I must go! Oh yeah, and pick up the note you dropped that was attached to the clothespin. It's important that you read it."

"I'd rather talk to you…"

"Goodbye."

"No, stay! Stay!"

There was no response.

"GMG, you there?"

Nothing.

Kotori and Bronk came over. "Yuma, who you talking to?" Kotori asked.

"Um, someone."

"There was no one here."

"Oh. It must've all been in my head," Yuma said, doing his best to look sheepish. He did not believe what he said, though.

A wind picked up a notebook piece of paper off the ground that seemed to be shriveled into eights or sixteenths or something. It landed at Yuma's feet, and he bent to pick it up. This is what he read:

 _Yuma,_

 _I thought you might want this cloyhespin iif you drew the card I sat pm for hours. And you better have won that duel because you knoe I am against you're dueling but since my clothes were on the line, I'll let it slide. Next time, I won't give you a clothespin, though._

 _From,_

 _Kari._


	3. Chapter 3

**Kari Takes Charge**

 **Chapter Three**

"Yuma, how dare you go out and duel!" Kari said, when he walked in the door. "I told you _not_ to!"

"It doesn't help that you sat on my cards, that's for sure," Yuma said.

Kari folded her arms. "I sat on them to keep you from dueling."

"Your clothes were on the line. Did you want them to go to Shark due to forfeiture?"

"I wanted you to stop playing card games and focus on your studies."

"No point to that. Kotori studies for me." Yuma put his feet on the coffee table.

"You think girls are going to serve you for the rest of your life?" his sister asked.

"Well, pretty much, yeah," Yuma said.

"It's obvious that your cards aren't the only things that should be sat on," Kari said.

"My cards don't'want any more of your butt, thank you."

"Good, because I have an idea of a different place to put it," Kari said.

"Where?"

"Oh, a place you won't like." And with that, Kari thrust her butt in Yuma's face and released a fart.

Yuma shrieked and demanded that she get off, but she refused. "I've been waiting to do this all day," Kari said. Then she released another fart.

She kept on farting on him, ignoring his protests. Some her farts were tiny bubbly ones, but others were huge and wet. Yuma's nostrils were filled with the foul smell of her flatulence. Yuma started thrashing, trying to get her off, but he felt a warm hand slip in his. "Yuma, don't," the voice belonging to the owner of the hand said.

"Who is it?" Yuma asked.

"Don't you know me?" the voice said.

"No."

"Oh, Yuma, have you forgotten me already? It is I, Gagaga Magician Girl."

"GMG? Really? Can you help me out of here?"

She gave his hand an extra squeeze. "I'm not going to do that."

"Why not? I can't breathe!"

"Yes, you can, Yuma. There's a reason your sister is wearing jeans…to give you a sliver of breathing space, which wouldn't be possible if her bare butt was uin your face."

"I thought that was because she doesn't want any of my brotherly germs touching her body."

"Well, there's that too. But whatever reason, you're not going to suffocate."

"But…oh god!" he yelped, for a huge fart had just erupted in his mouth. It took him a moment to swallow it, and Gagaga Magician Girl kept squeezing his hand to help him get through it.

"It's hard, isn't it?" Gagaga Magician girl asked sweetly.

"Yes," Yuma said. "And I just got a sick notion in my head that I would enjoy it if you were the one doing this to me and not Kari."

He felt her pull her hand away.

"Wait, where are you going?" Yuma asked.

"Oh, Yuma," Kari said. "I'm not going anywhere. I have quite a lot of fart in me yet. I ate all of granny's leftover steaks."

"All of them?" Yuma asked, sweat pouring down his face. There had been an entire refrigerator full of steaks, and if Kari ate them all, Yuma would be under here a long time yet.

"Yep," Kari said. "And mind you keep your sweat to yourself. My jeans don't need any permanent stains from this."

"You're farting in my face, and you're worried about _me_ getting satains on your clothes?"

"Essentially, yes," Kari said, bending forward and releasing a fart that caused Yuma's tongue to feel as if it had wrapped around itself.

"I suppose it's right for you to do so," Yuma said. "After all, if I had lost that duel, you wouldn't have jeans to worry about my sweat getting on. Come to think of it, I kind of wish I _had_ lost that duel, so that Shark could enjoy your panties and purple T-shirt and yellow bandana…"

Kari turned around anf glared at him. "That is _it_ , Yuma!" She stood up on the couch and brought her butt down hard on his face, knocking him into a brief daze. Then she started farting on him like mad, as if she were afraid her butt would fall off if she didn't release all this fart.

Yuma kept whispering Gagaga Magician Girl's name when he could catch his breath between farts, but there was no answer, and he felt a darkness settle over him that had nothing to do with the sun setting and Kari's turning off the lights and leaving a lamp on before resuming her seat and giving this setting an eerie atmosphere, besides the atmosphere of her fart that was filling Yuma's nostrils…


	4. Chapter 4

**Kari Takes Charge**

 **Chapter Four**

There was a knock at the front door. Yuma only faintly heard it, because Kari's recent farts had been very loud.

"Hey Kari?" he said, after she had just rfeleased a fart that felt and tasted like he had just

"I'm not going to stop farting on you," she said, leaning forward.

"It's not that. It's…the door."

Just then the doorbell sent its shrill note through the house. "Oh, right," Kari said, getting up. Turning to Yuma, she said, "Don't you dare move a muscle."

She went for the door, and Yuma tried everything in his power to disobey the command his sister had just made. But he found that his joints as stiff as if they had been sprayed to remain in their current position, Maybe his synapses were taking a holiday or something. Whatever it was, he was stuck here, at his sister's mercy.

Kotori came rushing into the room. She saw Yuma in an immovable position and came over to sit on his hip. "Yuma, stop faking!" she said, shaking his neck. But he still couldn't move a muscle. And he couldn't speak either. His vocal cords were full of his sister's fart.

"This is not funny, Yuma!"

"I think he thinks it is very funny," Kari said, coming in the room.

Kotori decided to go with a different approach. She tickled Yuma, knowing him to to be highly ticklish. When it yielded no response from him, she wailed in despair.

And before she knew what was happening, she felt a pressure on her neck, and she toppled onto Yuma as if she were climbing into bed with him, which she would have been willing to do, only this wasn't a bed, but a couch, and a force outside herself was coercing her into it. She was not doing this of her own free will. And that scared her.

And then she recognized the feeling, from the sleepovers she used to go to. It was the weight of a human female on top of her. And the only human female in the house was…

"Kari! What is the meaning of this?"

"You caught Yuma in my clutches," Kari said, and the sounds of her filing her nails reached Kotori's ears. "I couldn't let you go scot-free for that."

"You did this to him?"

"Yes. And for good reason, too. My dear brother has been a bad boy, risking my clothes just so that he could prove himself. The stuff from my anus must be inhaled by such a bad boy."

"Stuff from your anus? You mean…"

"Yes, I farted on him, little girl. And I'm going to do the same to you."

Kotori did not like how comfortable Kari was getting on her neck. And then a fart came, which encircled Kotori's entire head. She gagged.

"How could you gag at _that_?" Kari asked. "You haven't even tasted my fart yet. That was just a little bubble."

"It was more than I've taken in four years, since a girl at school who sat in front of my desk and always farted moved away."

"Well, this next one will be a trial for your nostrils." Kari released a fart that made Kari's nose feel as if it had been flipped inside out. Then another fart, which smelt, oddly, of elephant crossed with hippo, caused Kotori to gag even harder.

"No need to choke, precious," Kari said, mockingly.

Kotori tried to catch her breath, but another fart came, and another, and another. She felt like she had been on a roller coaster which had sprayed out Kari's farts at her, mercilessly. And they wouldn't stop.

At last, Kotori screamed. "Get off me!" she yelled.

"No," Kari said. "I have big plans for you now. I never knew that farting on a girl could be this much fun."

"It's not fun for me," Kotori said.

"That's because you're not being open-minded. Keep your mind receptive of new things, such as my fart. Then you will enjoy it."

"Yeah, right," Kotori said, before Kari released a series of ten, rapid farts that all tasted of rancid witch's brew. She really gagged this time.

Yuma was moving his fingers now, and he entwined his in hers. She was glad he could move again, though her current position was unpleasant, and Yuma could not get out from under her. She had never pictured that they would be in close quarters this way.

Kari got off Kotori and went around the couch. Yuma moved his hand in a former position, hoping she wouldn't notice that he had moved at all.

"Oh, Yuma, you think I don't know your games? It's time to put you under constraint again."

Kari lifted Kotori and tossed her onto the loveseat. Yuma tried to move quickly, but Kari grabbed his heel and held him back. "Nice try, little bro."

"Let me go!"

"Never!" Kari said. She pinned him into the couch and swiftly slammed her butt into his chin, then released a fart that had been held there for a few minutes.

Kotori could not move a muscle. She was at Kari's mercy. It seemed that Kari wanted both Yuma and Kotori to be hers, for some reason.

When Kari had released what Kotori counted as twenty really loud farts, which practically busted her eardrums, Kotori thought she'd nearly made it to break free from this constraint Kari had placed on her with her fart. But then Kari put her butt to Kotori's lips, and released a triple-fart.

The only consolation Kotori got out of kissing Kari's butt directly, was that Yuma had just been doing the same.

"Is this the spot where Yuma kissed?" Kotori asked.

"No," said Kari. She pointed two inches to the left and half an inch up. "That was over here." Her hand was right over her anus.

Kotori felt vomit rise to her lips as she said, "I want to kiss the spot Yuma kissed."

Kari shifted so that her anus was directly on Kotori's lips. And now there was no relentlessness on Kari's part, and Kotori might as well have been eating Kari's fart as the main course and the appetizers and all the other courses and dessert and post-dessert dessert since so much of it engulfed her throat, all right along, without much rests between farts.

The biggest thing Kotori wanted to know was _why_ Kari was putting her through this torment. She could not fathom it. Kari took such immense pleasure in it. Kotori was certain there was a word for this, but she couldn't think what it was.

After Kari released a fart which seemed to Kotori to have lasted an hour, but could not have gone on more than ten minutes in actuality, Yuma sprang from his place on the couch, and Kari was caught off-guard. That didn't stop her from chasing him and catching him in the kitchen, dragging him back to be tortured even more. He pleaded for her to let him go, but she would not. Once again, she pinned him on the couch between the cushion seats and the back, and thrust her butt in his face, releasing incredibly nasty farts that caused Kotori's nose to wrinkle even from her position on the loveseat, which was a very squished position indeed. And her nose was the only thing that could move slightly, for the rest of her body was as restrained by Kari's fart as ever.

"Surprise, surprise," Kotori said, when Kari got back on her again.

"You didn't really think I was done farting on you? I have a _ton_ left to release."

"I thought you might be ready to engage in another activity by now."

"But there's no activity I can think of that gives me more pleasure than this," Kari said. "And when one meets a new pleasure, there is nothing to do but indulge, indulge, indulge."

"Even if it brings misery to other people?"

"I'm sorry if my happiness makes you miserable," Kari said. "But that doesn't mean I can just stop, now can I?"

"Yes, you can. There's a thing called sympathy, you know."

"Well, _I_ never heard of it," Kari said. And before Kotori could continue the conversation, Kari released a fart in her mouth that felt like Kotori had allowed rusty nails to roll in her mouth for hours and had eaten licorice and spinach mixed in a bowl of cat food. And that was the most palatable fart she tasted for the next three-quarters of an hour, before Kari got off again to resume her seat on Yuma.


	5. School Day

**Kari Takes Charge**

 **Chapter Five**

Kari had just finished an excessive night of farting on Yuma and Kotori, both on couches facing each other in the family living room.

The air rank of meatloaf, asparagus, collared greens, custard pie, and hominy, digested and with the foul body odors emitted from Kari's anus. She felt good and happy, though she could tell that her butt captives were less than thrilled with the current prospects.

"Well, you've had a reveling night," Kari said. She rubbed her hands together. "Now time to go get some food. Back in a jiff!"

Kotori watched Kari's retreating posterior as it moved through the kitchen door. It would be on her many, many more times, and she couldn't wait.

Yuma looked worse for wear, though. He didn't take his sister's farting so well, or at least judging by his expression, the night of inhaling his sister's flatulence had not been very pleasing to him.

Kari appeared to have a much deeper affinity for farting on Yuma...almost a vindictiveness, as if she were paying him back for hurting her. Or maybe she just thought that as her brother he ought to serve her that way during the most strenuous and awful-smelling fart releases her anus produced.

Kotori got dealt some pretty malodorous balls of gas that Kari forced her to swallow while she sat on Kotori's face, as if it were a throne. But Kotori felt like she was having a good time. And as she found this sort of pleasing, and wonderful, she anticipated eagerly the next time Kari would coerce her into tasting flatulence so nostril-wrenching as to make her gag, or nearly vomit. Because when Kari did it on you, it felt like you were the one she needed most, and you wanted to be necessary to her.

Maybe Yuma didn't feel this way, but Kotori certainly did. So when Kari brought in a platter of nachos and scrambled eggs, Kotori wished with all her might that Kari would take a seat on her once more, and was quite disappointed when Kari chose Yuma to be her chair, or her toilet, to be more precise.

Then something occurred to Kotori. That though she loved this, Yuma might need a break. And well, she wasn't the kind of girl who missed out on school. At any rate, she had to ask Kari if she and Yuma could go, since Kari seemed to want them on hand 24/7.

"Erm, I have a request," Kotori said, as she watched Kari spoon eggs into her mouth. (She was very cute when she ate, Kari was. Kotori almost wished she could kiss Kari on the lips, watching that, but she knew Kari wouldn't like that...her anus on Kotori's face was as much girl-on-girl action as Kari would give her.

"Huh? What was that?" Kari asked, biting into a nacho.

"Well, I really ought to be in school today," she said, rather lamely. "I mean, _we_ —that is, me and Yuma—have to go to school."

"You're taking the day off." Kari said. She moved toward Kotori and tantalizingly held her posterior above Kotori's lips before brining it down and releasing a massive fart.

When Kotori could catch her breath again, nearly half-an-hour later, she said, "But we'll have assignments we'll miss and probably not catch up on…"

"So?" Kari asked, before releasing a fart that made Kotori shriek. But the next fart silenced her, it was so nasty that she couldn't scream, for she felt as if a skunk had blocked her vocal cords from operating.

They didn't get to go to school that day. Kari needed them, as she said every time she was asked by Kotori, and soon she could tell by the grandfather clock in the room that third period had passed, fourth period, fifth...and there was no more point in asking.

The next day Kotori tried again to convince Kari but she wouldn't budge. By the time third period had ended at their school for that day, Kari threatened to diarrhea in Kotori's mouth if she continued to ask to go to school that day. So the matter was droppecd.

Over the ensuing two days, Kotori nagged, and begged, and pleaded for Kari to let them go. Not so much for her own sake, as for Yuma's, who looked worse and worse every day.

 _All he needs is a little breathing space for a few hours, then he'll gladly come back and serve his sister this way_ , Kotori thought.

Now it was Thurday, and only one day of school left for the week.

"When are you going to let us go?" she asked Kari once more.

"Never," Kari said, releasing a fart that tasted like gym sock pudding.

"You can't mean that," Kotori said, when she had stopped gagging.

"Can't mean what?"

"That you won't ever let us go." At the back of her mind, she thought of how Kari seemed to be saying she would never let them leave her butt-service, which was fine by Kotori. And she was sure even Yuma wouldn't mind were he allowed to breath clean air every once in awhile.

"But I'm not going to," Kari said.

"You have to! We have school!"

"You do not need school. You need my fart."

"No I don't. And neither does Yuma."

"Yes, you do. Now be quiet so that I can concentrate." Kari squeezed her butt-cheeks together to release a fart that shook Kotori to the core. Now her taste buds felt like they had been smeared in elbow grease mixed with shoe polish after Kotori licked mud off of the prettiest girl in school's armpits.

After another two hours of Kari switching back and forth between Kotori and Yuma, the former finally said, "Come on, really. What will make you let us go?"

"You really want to know?" Kari asked, twisting around to face Kotori.

"Yes."

"You won't like it."

"Tell me, anyway."

"All right, then. The only way I'll let you go is if both of you make a blood promise that you will come back willingly to be constrained by my fart."

"Yeah, right. Like we'd ever do that."

"Then you can forget about ever being free of my butt, Kotori," Kari said, before switching back around and releasing a fart that made Kotori feel like she had licked a sheet of metal for seven hours straight and then tried sandpaper to soothe her aching tongue…

Why had she even been arguing against Kari keeping them indefinitely? Even when Kari made her gag, Kotori loved it. The feeling of being controlled by another female, and a hot one at that, took her breath awa.

So she agreed that she'd make the vow. Not for her own sake but because she felt Kari would not want to fart on her anymore if she knew Kotori enjoyed it. And also because Yuma was the one who needed school, far more than Kotori, in order to cope with this situation.

So the next morning Kotori stood in her school uniform, listening to Kari's instructions.

"Repeat after me: 'I, Kotori.'"

"I, Kotori."

"'Solemnly swear.'"

"Solemnly swear."

"'That I will let Kari sit on my face again and fart her heart out and keep me as restrained as she likes until she is satisfied that I will suit her wishes.'"

"Forget it. I'm not saying that."

"Say it, or I'm not letting you go to school today," Kari said.

Kotori sighed and raised her hand. "I solemnly swear that I will let Kari…repeat it again, please."

Kari did so.

Kotori tried to say it, but she broke down halfway again and finally said, "No! I am not saying that heinous, demeaning thing!"

"Suit yourself," Kari said, shrugging and turning around. Three rapid balls of gas emerged from her posterior and engulfed Kotori, causing her to nearly choke.

It was times like this that she felt like shoving Kari to the ground and rubbing her butt in Kari's face. See how she liked being farted on. But it only lasted a moment. For being subjugated by Kari was the highest bliss Kotori had ever known. So she let herself get farted on and even allowed a splurt of diarrhea from Kari's anus to erupt into her throat, making her feel enlightened.

So she said the words Kari had instructed her to say. Kari nodded in glee. "I knew my diarrhea would urge you to it," she said. "I'll have to do that on you more often."

It was actually almost a farce, this game she was playing with Kari. She didn't really want to be free...this was all for Yuma. Wasn't it? And anyhow, she was sure Kari intended to keep her. The way Kari farted on her was so alluring, so possessive, that the idea of Kari not wanting her was laughable, even to the point that to allow her to leave for a mere few hours, Kotori had to make this ridiculous pleade.

Of course, the main thing was that Yuma needed to say it too. Kotori tried to talk his sister otu of forcing him to do this, but she insisted.

"I'm not saying it," Yuma said.

"Come on, for me?" Kotori said. She squeezed his hand.

He sighed. For her, he would have to do it. He could not resist her eyes, winking at him. And he'd have a short respite from his sister's fart, at least.

So he said the pledge. And while in the house, he kind of meant it. He'd come home to Kari and let her...ugh. He shuddered to think about it.

"Okay, now for the parting fart," Kari said. She shoved Kotori to the ground and pressed her butt to her face. "ERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP!" her posterior offered as a love song to Kotori's lips. While feeling elated, she also had to struggle not to gag, it was pretty nasty-smelling.

"Now on you," Kari said to Yuma.

Yuma rolled under the table to avoid her advance, and she tossed the chairs aside, clawing as she reached for him. "Come here, my fart-sniffer. It's taste the worst you've ever imbibed, I can feel it coming."

She yanked him out, dragging him by his ankle. Then her posterior slammed down onto his nose and mouth. That had to hurt. Kotori cringed a bit. But oh gosh! The sound of Kari farting was music to her ears. And Yuma might've been submerged but he couldn't have been suffering too much. At least Kotori would've have been, were she in his shoes. His sister was so nice to do this on them. It was breathtakingly wonderful.

Koroti pranced toward the bus stop. They'd have a terrific day at school, then come back to be farted on for an entire weekend. Wonderful, sweet, buena. All was right with the world.

Yuma's vocal cords finally unconstricted on the bus. "I'm not going home after school," he said.

"You must! Kari will find a way to make it worse for us if you don't!"

"I'm sorry, Korori. I'm not going back to kiss my sister's butt. And be farted on by her."

"But we made a promise!"

"I'm not keeping a promise made under duress," Yuma said, taking an empty seat.

Koroti slid into his lap. "Yes, you are," she said, tickling him under the chin. Then she kissed him, quite prominently.

"Your breath smells like her fart," he said.

"So does yours," she said.

They both laughed and nuzzled each other. Everyone on the bus ahh'd at them. "Yuma ad Koroti sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G," said Flip.

A blond girl sat next to Yuma at the next stop. She was called Kisara. Kotori kind of liked her though she was a loner. Which was probably why she liked being near a pair she thought was a couple on the bus. To get tips if she ever got a boyfriend.

'

Kisara must not have minded the smell, because she did not move but continued to watch them.

The bus pulled into the parking lot of their school. "Promise you'll be here on the home journey," Kotori said, as if this was a fantasy land and soon they'd be back to happiness and glee in Kari's care.

"I'll be there," Yuma said, but something in his voice sounded evasive.

Kotori squeezed his arm reassuringly,

Several times at school she spotted Yuma whispering with Kisara. She seemed to enjoy talking with him in such low tones that Kotori couldn't catch what they were saying as she passed.

The school day went by in a blur. Kotori noticed people commented on how awful she smelled. Kathy didn't seem to mind, but she hung around cats so she had to be used to awful smells.

"He didn't get on the bus," Kotori said.

"What? Then you should've got off, found him and grabbed him!"

"But we can't get here without a bus."

Kari paced back and forth. "I need him! I've got to fart right now! It's going to taste really awful, I'm sure, and he's the one I must go on!"

Kotori felt sadness wash over her. But maybe once Yuma got home Kari would be more pleased with the idea of farting on her. "He might be coming on the late bus," Kotori put in. Her cell phone beeped, and she read the message there. "Yeah, he says he's gone to a soccer game."

"Well, I can't wait for the activity bus to come with him," Kari said. "We're going to the school to find him."

"Why not just go on me while we wait?"

"I told you, I need him! His nostrils must suffer."

"My nostrils can suffer as well as his."

"You don't get it. He's the one who makes me the most happy to fart on...and the next hour of flatulence I release is going to be full of nasty-smelling gasses. You probably couldn't stand all that coming out on you."

"Yes, I can!" Kotori insisted. "Please."

"Now you're trying to trick me into thinking you really want it," Kari said, as Kotori batted her eyelashes in a flirtacious way. "But I don't believe you do."

"Don't believe I do what?'

"Want me to fart on you."

"Yeah, I do. Please. Go ahead."

"Reverse psychology," Kari said. "It's not gonna work."

"If you don't release on me, you'll be holding it for an hour," Kotori pointed out.

Kari started to say something but she had to dance to hold her flatulence in, and even then several popping bubbles emerged.

"See?" Kotori said, grinning.

"Fine," said Kari. "I do need to fart. Desperately."

"So you'll go on me."

Kari shrugged. "It'll pass the time."

Kotori got on the couch and Kari sat down. "RRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" her butt offered, causing Kotori's nostrils to flare up. Then came a super-long fart which tasted like turkey and deviled eggs and seasoned rice with shaving cream and tepid water and a dead rat. Mix it all and then imagine it is flowing over your taste buds and you can sort of get the idea of what it smelled like to Kotori.

And the farts kept getting worse and worse. Though perhaps adversely, Kotori felt that the longer Kari farted on her and the more disgusting it got, the more she wanted it. For this was bliss, this was the height of joy.

An hour passed, then two. Kari was still releasing flatulence like there was no tomorrow, and Kotori licked her posterior with the utmost enthusiasm. But then Kari suddenly stopped. Her captive beneath her knew it wasn't for lack of flatulence that she ceased, for her butt shivered as if it had tons of gasses left to release. Somethng had to be worrying Kari.

"What's wrong?" Kotori asked.

"I'm pretty sure the activity bus should've been here by now," Kari said. "And Yuma's not back yet."

"Call the school and find out what's going on," Kotori suggested.

"Great idea," Kari said. She dialed the number for the vice principal of Yuma's school.

"Hello?"

"Um, hi. This is Kari Tsukumo, sister of a student at your school. Listen, did the activity buses leave yet?"

"Yeah. Most have delivered the students on them by now. Why?"

"My brother was on and he's not home yet."

"He should be there by now, or very nearly."

"Are you sure all the activity buses have left?"

"Yes, I'm sure," the fice principal snapped. "Now don't call again."

She hung up. Kari was so mad that she had to release some rather icky farts on Kotori to calm herself down.

Then they heard the sound of grilles pulling to a stop outside. Kari darted over to a window and watched as a couple of kids climbed out of the school bus. But neither of them was Yuma, and the bus drove off.

\Kari ran outside attempting to flag the bus down, but it had disappeared around the corner. She came back drooping.

"Didn't find him, then?" Kotori sasked, when she returned.

"Nope," said Kari. "It's really frustrating."

"He probably just got sidetracked. He'll be here soon."

"No," Kari said. "He ran away. There's no other explanation."

"Why would he do that?"

"Maybe because he hates my fart," Kari said, sniffing.

"No one could hate your fart," Kotori said. "It's just not possible."

"Yuma's my brother. Of course it's worse for him."

"Kari, please don't say things like that! If we just find Yuma and you force him back here, he will want to belong to you in that way."

"How the heck are we supposed to find him?"

Kotori's phone rang. Kari picked it up. "Hello."

"Hi, this is Rio. Listen, that boy you asked me to look for is at an arcade, I think. But you'll never get him out of there without bringinin in hot girls to fart on all thhe guys in there."

"Thanks for the tip, Rio," Kari said, without enlightening him on the fact that he hadn't reached Kotori when calling.

"Good thing I have college roommates who have little sisters who would love to fart on teenage boys," Kari said.

"I thought you finished college in three semesters," Kotori said.

"Yuma told you that?"

"Yeah. So how could you have had roommates in the plural?"

"I was in a suite. There were four of us girls. And two of them left before the second year so I had five roommates in total."

She dialed a number. "Hailey. Call all the girls, and tell them I've got a job for them, and their sisters."

"What kind of job?" Kotori heard Kari's friend say, for her phone was on speaker.

"A farting job."

"Oooh. I'm on it."

Kari hung up.

"Doesn't she require the details?"

"Eh, I'll text it to her once the girls know what I'm asking of them. Some boys are going to be very happy tonight."

Meanwhile, _Back at the Ranch_ , a very popular arcade that had opened up the previous month, catered to myriad young people who found their games intriguing. Yuma Tsukumo was at a video game module in the arcade, playing _Selective Dragons._ You got to play with some of the most famous dragons of Duel Monsters from the long gone days: Blue-Eyes White-Dragon, Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Tyrant Dragon, Serpent Night Dragon, Judgment Dragon, Harpie's Pet Dragon, and Ryu-Ran were just a few of the selections, though the latter was the one least chosen by people who played the game.

Yuma was controlling Spear Dragon, which he had just unlocked the last time he was here. He needed to unlock three more dragons to break into the Castle of Dark Illusions.

A troupe of blond girls marched in, cuddling the guys in the arcade with Yuma. They all had looks of mischief on their faces as they led the guys out, the kind of mischief which indicated they intended to fart on the guys who were now infatuated with them.

Yuma was too busy playing the game to notice this, however."Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress, go on the defensive," he said into the mic. _Just a few more strikes and I'll have access to Gaia the Dragon Champion._

He was so intensely intrigued by his Spear Dragon's new Dragunity weapons that he didn't see his sister sidle up to him, and so she pounced without him being wary of it, and farted profusely in his face.

"Ugh, get that disguting smell away from me!" Yuma exclaimed.

"No," Kari said. "I need to fart, and you are my fart recipient. Also, I have to punish you for not coming home directly after school. So here's your punishment."

And her butt erupted with more flatulence, tasting of cement and licorice mixed with liverwurst, and cheese pizza which Kari loved, and frankfurters, and onion rings, but with the stench of being wastes rather than their natural forms.

"This is nasty," Yuma said, having been forced to swallow what felt like three gallons of his sister's fart.

"Good, it should be," she said.

She had to drag him home to get him there, and that night she gave both her captives a huge amount of diarrhea on their clothes. It got on the couch too. But the Hailey girl whom Kari had contacted on Kori's phone licked their clothes and the couch, gagging at times but looking fondly at Kari which made Kotori think of someone in love.


	6. Grocery Store Shenanigans

**Kari Takes Charge**

 **Chapter Six**

The next morning Kari woke up to discover that there wasn't enough food in the house to eat and fart on her brother and Kotori. She'd have to go to the store to get some more.

Kotooi was fast asleep. Kari sat astride her lips and peed on her nose, causing several droplets to leak into Kotori's nostrils.

"Ewwwwwwwww, Kari! Why'd you do that?"

"To wake you up, of course," Kari said.

"Ugh, you could have thrown water at me instead."

"I prefer this way. And speaking of which, it's time to wake up Yuma."

She did the same to him on the opposite couch, slathering him with a golden shower that many guys (and quite a few girls) would've given their right arms to have a chance to be subjugated by that.

"Yuck," he said, upon waking. She rubbed her butt in his face and released a massive fart which rank fo sardines and chop suey.

"I'm heading to the store for groceries," she announced to them. "Be back later."

"Go enjoy yourself," Kotori said. Yuma didn't say anything.

"I'm going to lock you in the house, to ensure the pair of you don't try to escape."

"We're not going anywhere," Kotori promised.

"I still need to lock you in," said Kari. She presently did just as she had said she would, turning the key in the lock in a satisfactory way and bouncing to her car, which she sped in along the highway to her destination.

Upon arriving she stepped out of the car. Hailey had parked in the spot next to hers but Hailey was packing up to leave.

"Getting more stuff to make your farts on your brother that much more excruciating?" Hailey asked.

"You bet I am!"

"Good for you. I'm so happy."

Kari knew that Hailey would've loved to have been farted on by her. But she wasn't ready to use Hailey like that, though she knew that the time couldn't be that far off when she would. Only she hoped that by then Hailey still wanted her to, and that being submerged under Kari's butt would meet Hailey's expectations. Though Hailey would be the first blond that Kari ever did that to.

She waved farewell to Hailey and took a shopping cart, moving it toward the front entrance of the grocery store.

Several times she had to stop and think about the farting potential of food she saw on shelves and in the fruits and veggies department.

"This asparagus will taste awful when it comes out my ear end," Kari said to herself. "Better buy it." She tossed it into the cart.

In the checkout line she was startled by the shocking blue hair of the girl in front of her. It was the kind of hair you wanted a girl to rush all over your face, to shower you with. And Kari thought she knew who this must be.

"Hey, aren't you Rio? Shark Kastle's little sister?"

"Erm, yeah, I am," the girl with blue hair said. "And who might you be?"

"I'm the sister of one of your brother's biggest rivals. Yuma Tsukumo."

"Yuma?" Rio said. "Surely the sister of that little brat couldn't want anything to do with me?"

"Actually, there is something I'd very much like of you..." Kari said, before stopping cold.

The thing was as a reporter she was used to interrogating public officials, or sniffing out criminal activity and tracing it back to its source. But when it came to actually requesting something she herself desired, that was when she fell flat against the wall. Unless it concerned Yuma...she needed to subjugate him that way, and besides, he was her brother. She could handle forcing him to undergo the pain to his nostrils that her flatulence inflicted.

This, on the other hand, was a lot more difficult. It required her to be brave enough that Rio would allow her to do what she craved doing, and if Rio turned her down, she felt she might be heartbroken.

"Would you...I mean, it wouldn't trouble you too much if I asked..."

"Oh just spit it out," Rio said, upon seeing Kari's face downcast.

"Well, I know we just met and all, but I'd really like you to fart on me. Er, if you don't mind."

"Oh, I couldn't have told from your glamorous outfit that you like being farted on," Rio said. "But I'd be glad to."

She started to pull her pants down.

"Wait, we can't do it in the checkout line," Kari said, gazing around frantically. "Let's go to the frozen food section."

"Why frozen food?" Rio asked, though as Kari was pushing her shopping cart in that direction she didn't stay behind to press the question.

"It's more secluded," Kari said evasively.

Rio wasn't sure whether to take her at her word or not. But she did want to fart on Kari, who seemed so eager for it...and if Kari wanted it done in the frozen food section, who was she to say otherwise?

If Rio had known what it meant to have power over another girl, real and true power to have her obey your will, unquestioning and docile, she Would have insisted on Kari remaining where they had been. But Rio didn't know how to dominate or persuade effectively enough to coerce a girl eager for her fart into letting her fart whenever and wherever she pleased. Rio didn't know it then but that was a skill acquired over much observation and practice.

They arrived at the ice cream aisle and Kari lay down on the ground. "Not as comfortable as a mat," she said. "But it'll have to do."

"Wait, use this!" Rio said, pulling a Mrs. Baird's Cinnamon roll carton out of her shopping cart. "This will make a great pillow."

Kari rested her head on it. Her maroon hair gave Rio the tingles. Though if Rio knew how Kari felt about her hair, how she felt you could just swim in it for days, drown yourself in the magnificent blue rivulets.

Rio shook her head. She had to focus. Falling in love with Kari wouldn't get this done.

She turned to face the pizzas in the freezers opposite the ice cream. Red Baron's, Digornio's, Totino's. Pizza produced some really nasty farts. Rio knew this by how Shark's nose always wrinkled when she farted in their parent's house. He told her he didn't mind, so long as he was with her, life was good. But she could tell that her pizza farts were fairly irritating to his senses, even if he tried to ignore what they were telling him.

Now she lowered her skirt and her panties, pulling it down slowly. Kari sighed so Rio must've been doing something right. Then she lowered her butt, a few inches, then a couple, then ten centimeters, then maybe five centimeters, then it seemed like she was moving millimeter by millimeter toward Kari's face. Kari waited with eager anticipation for the fart that would come, hopefully loud and very smelly. She wanted to feel like Rio's possession, like Rio could do anything with her she desired. And this would make it happen.

Rio's posterior finally reached Kari's nose and a "EEERRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPUUUGH!" came out. Then a _plop_ , a very wet fart, disgusting and sending flecks of diarrhea into Kari's mouth.

Rio felt very embarrassed by the last fart, though when the bubbly one that pursued it emerged she was sure Kari wouldn't want this anymore, so she stood up.

But Kari looked hurt by her leaving. "Please don't go," she choked out, looking sad and forlorn.

"I may have to diarrhea soon, though," Rio said. "So I'd better find a toilet."

"I'm your toilet," Kari said. "Go on me."

"Well, I can't eat those cinnamon rolls if I do that."

"I'll eat them," Kari said. "Or me and my brother and his friend. So please do it."

So Rio unloaded her diarrhea and Kari took it with glee.

When Rio sat up five minutes later, Kari's entire face was covered in liquid feces, some of it streaming down her cheeks. Bits and debris clung here and there. Her maroon eyelashes looked like something no one would want to lick unless they craved a taste of Rio's feces. Her ears were caked with poop...she had asked to turn over on her side to receive that wonderful bliss from her darling.

"I think I'm in love with you," Kari said to Rio.

"You make a nice toilet," Rio said. Then she cringed, wanting to smack herself in the forehead. That wasn't a kind thing to say.

But Kari just smiled and said, "You can use me any time." Her grin was a bit awkward as there were strands of feces all around her lips.

"What's all this going on here?" asked a very gruff voice. A man marched over to them. "This is questionable behavior in a grocery store when people are trying to do their shopping! What do you have to say for yourselves?'

"Uh..." Rio said, looking quite guilty.

"Henderson, have you forgotten the contract the newspapers and I made which allow me and my girls to use your grocery store as a poop factory?"

"M-miss Tsukumo!" the man said, shrinking back. "I didn't realize it was you. Most of your face is covered in feces."

"It came out of Rio's anus and I wanted it there," Kari said. "And I've got an idea that will rake in the business for your store."

"You do?" he asked, looking eager.

"Yeah. Rio and I are going to poop in most of the ice cream containers here."

"Huh? That's not going to make people want to buy things from my story," he said. "You're making a mockery of me, Miss Tsukumo."

"Wanna bet?" Kari said. She beckoned a super hot girl with nice legs and a pink T-shirt to step in the frozen food aisle. Her nose wrinkled at the smell, but she came forward.

"Yes?"

"See this package of cinnamon rolls?" Kari said, picking it up.

"It's got some poop on it."

"It's from her," Kari said, indicating Rio.

"Oh," the girl said, attempting to conceal her eagerness. "Could she...I mean, would you," she began turning to Rio, "that is, I'd be extremely honored if you'd..."

"I think she wants you to release more on it," Kari said.

"Hmmm," Rio said. "What about directly on top of it so that my poop will be well packaged and you can eat when you get home?"

"Would you do that?" the girl in the pink T-shirt asked, her excitement rippling out all across her face. "Please do! It would make myt day."

"Now see here-" the manager said. "This kind of behavior isn't usually welcome here."

"Well, if that's the case," said the blond girl, "I'll take my poop-covered cinnamon rolls and not ever shop here again. I never started coming to this grocery store till I heard that Kari Tsukumo was allowed to fart here and bring girls to fart on. I've been waiting to meet her so long, and have her anus release gasses on my face."

"I'm Kari Tsukumo," Yuma's sister said.

"Oh!" the blond said, bright-eyed. "I didn't realize..not with all the feces around your mouth..oh, can I please, please kiss your butt?"

"You may," Kari said.

The blond girl was so excited that she lay down with her head on the hard floor while Kari lowered her posterior. "UNNNNNNNNNN-YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPEEEE!" her butt said. Or at least the sounds made were near enough to that that the blond imagined it to be saying that.

And gosh is tasted awful. The blond girl loved it, for it came form Kari's butt. Oh, if she could be this girl's toilet forever! But she was shy and couldn't ask that. Thank goodness Kari could figure out what she had wanted. Well, of course she could. She _knew_ girls could enjoy this. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...she breathed in that wonderful, nasty-smelling, delicious but also revolting, fart. Kari's anus knew just what she needed.

"She sure got flustered speaking to me," Rio said. "But she had no trouble talking to you. Why is that?" She let swirls of poop come out over the cinnamon rolls. She was like an ice cream maker. The ice cream would probably taste nasty to many but there were quite a few who would consume it as if it were the most electrifyingly good thing to eat on Earth.

"I think it's because your beauty kind of intimidates people," Kari said. "I got flustered asking you myself. And I'm a reporter."

"Is intimidating people bad?"

"No," Kari said, shaking her head. "It's a good thing. It means you can have power over people, which you can choose to use or abuse as you feel like."

"I suppose..." Rio said. "Do you think she'll like eating my poop, though?"

"Well, she likes the idea of it and she knows I'd eat it in a heartbeat, so I think she'll eat it whether it revolts her or not."

"Good, I don't want her to think of ill of me."

"She will be crazier about you than she is about me after tasting your poop," Kari said, as she released a jumbo, super icky fart up the blond girl's nostrils. "All it will take is a tiny morsel and you'll be her favorite."

Rio was reassured by this and she burst out with the feces till she was sure the packaging couldn't fit anymore.

The manager brought some aluminum foil. "That's nowhere near enough to please her with, and she might want to sprinkle your feces on chicken and dumplings for something, he said. "So make some more and wrap it in this aluminum foil. She can have it for a buck fifty."

"You're going to sell my poop?" Rio asked, enraged.

"It's okay, Rio," Kari said, resting her palm on Rio's arm. "It's [part of the contract. If we can prove that we are helping their business by doing this here, ,we are allowed to do this as we please. But if we don't garner business for them, they can end the contract."

"But i don't want my feces to be making someone else money."

"How about I charge $2.20 and you get seventy cents of it?" the manager asked.

"So you'd make more money from my poop than I would? No thanks," Rio said, crossing her arms.

"I say we take him up on that offer," said Kari.

"I like you, Kari, but something about selling my poop is weird."

"Please, Rio? I think it'll be a good venture for everyone."

"All right, Kair, but that fact that I'm agreeing to this is a sign of how much I like you, more than anything else."

She sat over the sluminum foil, closing her eyes. The manager waited with anticipation, but nothing happened.

"Why aren't you defecating? Have you run out?"

"No," Rio said. "It's still there. But I can't just poop on demand."

"You went on a girl's face, you pooped on cinnamon rolls! How is this any different?"

"Well, I think the fact that the cinnamon rolls will be eaten, and that pooping in someone's face implies that it could be eaten, may've been the key factor in the other situations," Kari said. She turned to Rio. "If you feel otherwise, I'll support that, but that's my theory."

"Sounds about right to me," said Rio.

"Well, we can't sell the poop you release on someone's face as a marketable product," said the manage in despair.

"I have an idea," Kari said. "Rio, if I rest my hand ont he aluminum foil, maybe your poop will come out easier."

"Maybe," Rio said.

Kari placed her hand on the aluminum, palm face-up. Rio sat down and her butt erupted with feces, inundating the surface of the foil.

"Gosh I love being pooped on by you," Kari said to Rio. "Could never get enough of it."

Rio giggled. No one had ever said that to her before, and she enjoyed hearing it very much.

The manager wrapped it up and placed it in the blond girl's basket. Kari let out a huge fart then got up and looked down at the blond, who was so mesmerized by her luck that she seemed radiating with pleasure.

"Would you fart on me again?" she asked Kari. "Please?"

"Yeah, some other time," Kari said.

"That's what I was thinking! Any time you want!"

The blonde kept looking back at Kari as she went toward her cart, banging into Rio's own collection of food on the way.

"Rio, do you think you've got any poop left in you?" Kari asked, when the blond girl had gone.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I was thinking," Kari said, eyeing the half gallon Blue Bell containers behind her. "What say you we give this place some real business?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we're going to defecate in several cartons of ice cream," Kari said. "And then we'll put stickers on them labelling them as containing my and your poop. People will love buying them, whether to eat it themselves, or who knows what else. But it'll be a lot of fun."

"It sure will," Rio said dreamily.

So they yanked vanilla and chocolate and Rocky Road and neopolitan from the shelves.

Kari set her butt over the carton of ice cream, leaned forward, and felt a long trail of feces swirl out of her anus into the dessert someone would eat later. And ice cream was kind of expensive, it was a treat many people only had once a month. If they found a strand of a girl's poop in it, they'd eat it even if they hated the taste. That was why Kari was doing this, she could imagine how disgusted people would be when they scooped into cream into their mouths, only to taste the bitter ickiness of her poop. OAnd then how they might dislike it but they'd force themselves to not stop until all ehr feces in the carton were consumed. So even if they hated the taste they'd still eat it, which gave her a feeling of power over them, even though she couldn't witness the torture they'd be going through.

Rio was going in a carton of cookies in cream. "Gosh, that's my favorite," Kari said. "I think I'll buy that one. I want a sample of your poop to taste, there wasn't that much you released on my face, and most of that was diarrhea rather than the solid kind. And as much I love your diarrhea, Rio, your feces have got to be twenty times as good as that."

"You might like them, but that doesn't mean anyone else will."

"I think a lot of people might," Kari said. "They do need to know that you're the one who pooped in it, though."

She pulled out a camera. Rio gaped at it. "Is that new?"

"Yup. A sticker-camera. Unlike the photos from other cameras, this one emits stickers of whatever it takes a picture of."

"I've heard about those. Very few people have them."

"It helps with my reporting," Kari said, neglecting to mention that she had had to promise to poop on her employer's daughter once a week in order to pay for it, and that she'd have to do so for the next five years.

She snapped a picture of Rio and then hit a button. Then she picked up her smartphone and hit something. Kari told Rio not to worry about it, that they'd have things taken care of in a few moments. And then a girl with the grocery store uniform, who was quite slim and looked like the kind of girl Kari would love to serve as a bathroom for if she hadn't known Rio, rushed toward them.

"Did you send your sticker photos to the fax machine?" she asked Rio.

"Uh, that was me," said Kari. "Although they are of her."

"Here they are. And, oh wow," the girl said, her eyes bright as she surveyed the ice cream cartons. "I love hearing about what you do hear, Kari Tsukumo. I never get to see you here though because you always shop before my shift starts."

"I never really had a reason to stay longer till now," Kari said.

"So what are you two doing?"

"We're giving anyone who buys these cartons a major surprise," Kari said.

"I like surprises!" the grocery store girl said, clapping her hands. "What kind of surprise?"

"A mouth-watering, sumptuous, energizing bite of poop."

"Wait, you girls are pooping in ice cream? Can I join you?"

"You want to help out?" Kari asked.

"Yes, if you want me to."

"It won't interfere with your work, will it?"

"I hope not," the grocery girl said. "I need this job."

"Well, let me take sticker pictures of you and myself, then you go fetch them , and ask if you can poop. Then come and do so. All right?"

"Sure," said the grocery store girl. She leaned against a freezer coquettishly for her picture, then took the sticker phone for a bit and snapped one of Kari. Then she hurried off to fetch the results.

Rio placed a sticker of herself on the cookies and creme carton then moved onto the next one. Kari pushed her cartons against the pizza freezers while she waited for her stickers. She had dug out some plastic spoons to stir the feces in, because people seeing the poop at the top might just scoop it out and avoid the places it touched, and she wanted to prevent any possibility of them doing this.

The grocery store girl returned with the stickers. "They said I can poop in three cartons but one of you two have to eat the first scoop of ice cream from each carton I poop in, and the scoop you consume must have be at least half my poop and the rest ice cream."

"Sounds delicious," Kari said. "I'll have the scoops, once they're ready."

"I'll take one scoop," Rio offered tentatively.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Kari insisted.

"I would really like to."

"Okay, she gets one and I'll take the other two."

"Sweet," said the grocery store girl, handing Kari her stickers.

She then sat over a banana souffle flavored ice cream and unleashed her poop on it. She was fairly aggressive when pooping, it gave Kari the feeling that being subjugated by her would be both terrifying and thrilling, while at the same time enjoyable.

She got a scoop and asked which girl desired it. Rio said she wasn't sure about banana souffle. Kari said she'd go for it. So into her mouth it went.

Blargh! The grocery store girl was cute, but her feces tasted revolting. And it was at that moment that Kari felt a gripping need to serve her as a toilet. She swallowed the nasty excrement that seemed to sear her tongue with how disgusting it tasted, but gosh she wanted some more. And more after that.

Next the grocery store girl pooped in red velvet cake flavored ice cream. Rio said she wanted that one. The grocery store girl spooned it out and zoomed it toward Rio's face, dropping it between her teeth.

Rio spit it out. "Ugh, that's icky! Phhh!"

"You have to swallow it or I won't get paid this week," the grocery store girl grumbled.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting it to be that awful. Give me another spoonful."

"But Rio, if you couldn't take it the first time..." Kari started to say.

"I want you to force me to swallow it," Rio said to the grocery store girl.

"Force, how?"

"I don't know, clamp your fingers around my jaw. Push your butt up against my chin. Anything that prevents me from spitting it out."

"Oh, I love coercion!" the grocery store girl said, beaming. "I never get to enforce it here, not with my job, but when I do get to do it, I'm very happy."

She got another scoop, this one eighty percent poop, and shoved it in Rio's mouth. Then she pushed her posterior against Rio's chin as suggested and tightened her legs around Rio's waist so she couldn't shake loose. Then she instructed Kari to take off her shoes and socks

"Why?" Kari asked.

"So that Rio can smell my feet, which will make her gag even more."

Rio fell over at that point and she nearly spit the feces out, but the grocery store girl slammed her butt down on her lips this time and farted. Kari sniffed her fart, it was as revolting as her feces except that you didn't have to feel the fart go down your esophagus, slimy and disturbing.

Kari removed the grocery store girl's shoes and socks. Then she watched in suspense as the grocery store girl emitted a load of feces in Rio's mouth. Gosh Rio was so lucky! She must be suffering immensely. If only Kari could suffer under this hot girl's care! But she had the feeling that Rio found this unendurable and had not expected the grocery store girl, whom Kari now saw had the name of Jill, pooping in her mouth.

"Uh, Jill?" Kari said, tentatively. "I'm not sure Rio likes that."

"Who cares if she likes it? I want to be paid this week. And pooping in her mouth could double my paycheck."

"What are you talking about?"

"Stanley said if this was a success, I'd get double wages for the month, but if a failure, I wouldn't get paid at all this week."

"Well, I don't see how forcing a girl to take your feces like that makes you think you're cool," Kari said, knowing perfectly well that she thought this grocery store girl the height of coolness, and that she was mainly concerned about Rio, who had to be having a nightmare right now.

"Yeah, it does," Iill said.

"Couldn't you do that on me?" Kari askd, batting her eyelashes, which is not behavior she'd have approved of before but desperate times called for desperate measures.

"I said I'm here to be farted on!" Kari exclaimed, very miffed at the groce Jill treating her like this.

"Don't you mean pooped on?" Jill said,, smirking.

"I mean I want you to use m toilet, andas you know perfectly well," Kari said.

"I only use powerful girls as toilets," said Jill. "Girls whom others would throw their life away to be the toilets for. Rio is one of them, but you aren't."

"I have a girl and a guy at home who obey my every wish let me fart on them for hours and hours," Kari said. "Also I'm the reason you're even allowed to do what you are currently doing in this grocery store, so let me un der your butt now! Please!"

Jill just shook her head, obstinately. Kari felt downcast. She looked longingly at the freezers behind her as if wanting to shut herself inside them.

A voice behind her said, "Wow, a grocery store that sells poop-embedded ice cream! And it smells fresh too!"

Kari turned to see a girl with a cascade of dark hair sniffing the banana souffle flavored Blue Bell that Jill had defecated in. She then touched the poop, digging her fingernails into it and bringing a bit to her mouth, "Yup, fresh as it is possible to be," she said.

"Hey, who are you?" Kari asked.

"My name is Lana," the girl said. "And this sticker looks just like you," she said to Jill. "Does that mean it's your poop in this?"

"Yeah, it's mine," Jill admitted.

"I need to buy this carton of ice cream before it melts."

"It wouldn't melt if we returned it to the freezer," Kari pointed out.

"I'm going to take it home and put it in my freezer," said Lana. "Though I can't just take this one," she added, gazing around. "My goodness! There must be several cartons here with the poop of you three girls in it! If these stickers aren't lying, of course."

"They're not lying," Kari insisted. "The ones with my sticker on them are from my anus, the ones with Rio's are from hers, and the that one you're holding plus the one over there have Jill's."

"Then I'll take all the ones with poop in them," Lana said. She gathered the ones which had stickers. "I suppose the ones without stickers don't have feces stirred in yet?"

"No. We were planning to do them but Jill got really attached to Rio and that slowed our progress."

"Well, do you think you could poop in a couple more for me real quick? And I wouldn't mind some of Jill's too."

"I'm making this girl with a lovely river of blue hair taste my wonderful solids," Jill said. "I have no time for pooping in ice cream."

"Yes, you do."Kari said, pulling her up and placing her butt on a carton of Rocky Road, where a rush of feces tumbled out.

"Hey, Rio can get away now!" Jill said, scrambling to shake herself from Kari's grip. But Kari held herself too firmly.

"No way! I'm not letting you go!" Kari said. She rolled over so that Jill would be sitting on her face and Jill's poop plummeted into Kari's open mouth while Jill struggled to break free from Kari's vicelike hold.

"I'll just take this carton then, and be on my way," said Lana

"There's plenty of poop on my face," Rio said. "You could add that to other ice cream containers if you want."

"Great idea!" Lana said. She used a plastic spoon to scoopp Jill's poop into a vanilla container, a chocolate one and a strawberry one, followed by a container of chocolate chip cookie dough flavor. "Gosh these will go well."

Rio then sat up and went on pooping in cartons for Lana, who waited patiently. Once she had seventeen more of Rio's deposition in her cart, Rio had run out of stickers.

"Let me go!" Jill screeched, finally prying Kari's fingers off her as Lana pushed her cart away. "That was really rude, you know," she said, standing up.

"I like being your toilet," Kari said, shrugging.

"Yeah, well, good for you," said Jill. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to resume operations on Rio."

"Oh no you won't be doing that," said the manager, approaching them. "A young lady iis currently int he checkout line with about twenty-five ice cream cartons containing the poop of you three lassies. So the only place your poop is going is in ice cream."

"But I need to go on Rio!" Jill whined.

"No buts. Now get moving. If you three ladies still have poop in you, I want as many ice cream cartons to have some in it as possible. Even a sliver of feces from one of you three ladies will make our customers very happy."

JIll gooaned as he disappeared around the corner. "If he weren't my boss," she started to say.

"But the fact is that he is your boss," Kari said. "So let's start filling the ice cream containers."

they pulled out more Blue Bell cartons and kept on depositing their feces in them. Sometimes they just put a little bit, whereas other times they let out whole strands and stirred it in. Then they applied stickers tot hem and replaced them int he freezer.

The last one they did, they took turns letting poop emerge fromt heir anus, Jill going first, then Rio, then Kari. The latter then lapped up Jill's poop that clung to Rio's rear end. Ah, that was the time of her life!

Then Kair took a couple of the ice cream cartons with Jill's sticker on them and added them to her cart. Both Rio and Kari moved toward the checkout line.

"I heard you got to taste a lot of Jill's feces," the boy at the checkout counter said."Lucky you."

"I'm sure she'd poop on you if you ask her," Kari said. "And even if she wouldn't, you can buy her ice cream and taste her feces that way."

He stared at the Blue Bell containers as he swiped them with the laser recognizer to get their price. "These stickers indicate the girl whose poop is in it?"

"That is correct," Kari said.

"I'm going to have to sample some from all three of you," the cashier boy said. He looked at Rio. "Especially this hot chick right here."

That made her want to punch him in the gut, but Kari put her hand on her shoulder and that calmed Rio down.

As they were leaving the store, Jill came running up. "Wait!" she yelled. They were currently in the entrance zone of the grocery store where all the empty shopping carts awaited use. "Rio, I really need to fart," she said, shoving the blue-haired girl to the ground and releasing awful-smelling odors which caused a young couple that had just entered the grocery store to retch.

"Hey, do it on me!" Kari begged.

"No," Jill said. She kept farting and farting, while ignoring Kari's entreaties..

"Gosh this place smells terrible," said a girlwho had just entered the grocery store and fetched a shopping cart. "Oh, sorry, Jill. Didn't realize it was you, farting," the girl said abashedly.

"It's okay, Miraim," Jill said. "It's supposed to irritate your nostrils. If it didn't, it wouldn't be fart, would it?"

"That girl beneath your posterior is so lucky. I hope you'll release flatulence like that on me someday."

"Of course I will, Miriam. Now go do some grocery shopping. And be sure to look in the Ice Cream freezers. What you'll find there will make you incredibly happy."

"I'll do that, thanks," Miriam said, pushing toward the store, though she took several sniffs before disappearing beyond the self-opening doors.

"PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWW!" Jill's butt screeched. Kari was getting hot with longing, that fart was so loud and smelly,s he only wished it could have been released directly in her face...

Jill got off after a few more minutes, then said to Rio, "I'd really like your number so we can do this outside my working hours."

"She's not giving you her number, your fart is revolting to her," Kari said.

"No, it's fine," said Rio, sitting up and pulling a pack of Post-Its from her purse. She also fetched a pen and scribbles down her number, then handed it to Jill.

"Cheers!" Jill said. "And I promise, the next time I'm sitting on your face, it won't be as pleasant as it was today." She sailed back into the store, Rio staring after her.

"What did you do that for?" Kari asked. "I thought you find her poop and fart revolting."

"I sort of do," Rio said. "But the feeling of being forced by her to take it is so wonderful. I feel happy that she did that to me."

"You are one strange duck," Kari said.

"As long as I'm your strange duck, or Jill's, I'm good," rio said, getting to her feet.

"You'll always be mine," Kari said. "And hey, you should come over to my house someday. I think you'll like visiting."

"I'll make a note to do that," Kari said. "Thanks."

They left the store then, going to separate areas of the parking lot, and packign their groceries in the trunks of their respective vehicles. Then Kari and Rio waved at each other, Kari eyeing the cartons of ice cream she had slipped in the passenger seat in which Jill's feces awaited consumption...


End file.
